Storyline (Brainstorm)
Brainstorm page between Regulus, Tappingplayer and Cklone when he hopefully agrees. This page is dedicated to the overarching storyline connecting the chapters and giving direction for the game. Sign posts with four "~" signs, and give opinion or reasons on idea presented. Plot The Dimensional barriers around "the main" Dimension are broken, so characters from Other dimensions are slung into it. This Opens up both storyline and spec ops options. Also some more characters and bosses, like insurgency joker and owl-man.Tappingplayer (talk) 13:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm working with New 52 in mind, it's not so flippant about alternate realities as Pre-Flashpoint. There are plenty of villains in DC without needing to resort to different versions of joker though.[[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 05:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Explain new 52 to me?Tappingplayer (talk) 16:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I thought we could Use insurgency joker on the Hero's team. I would love having joker, but he is still an awesome villian.Tappingplayer (talk) 16:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) So yeah, Dimensional barriers braking it isTappingplayer (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Neo-Kryptonite Rather then Isotope-8, Neo-Kryptonite being a variety of new strains of Kryptonite that doesn't have the full harmful, deadly, effects of Regular Kryptonite, but allows regular people to harm the likes of Superman. *Basically, figured there needed a good reason for Superman to be beatable by Street Thugs. Kryptonite can do that and has the same general crystal idea. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 02:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Your idea is better, i actually had one, but yours is betterTappingplayer (talk) 13:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Joker In Chapter 10 of MAA, Red Skull is resurrected by Hand Magic. For Chapter 10 of JLA, I'd have Joker being brought back through the Lazarus Pits . Would lead to a few modifications to accommodate, Hand being replaced by League of Shadows members for instance. Leads to Elektra as Talia al Ghul. Cool, but i want Joker in the game before 10.6. What if Batman Kills him in chapter 7 or something.Tappingplayer (talk) 13:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, Batman doesn't kill. I originally intended Joker as per Venom's inclusion, making it not till something like Ares SO lol. MAA makes use of lesser known villains, Wrecking Crew, Gargoyle, etc. more then it's heavy hitters straight off the bat. I'd assumed we'd do the same. Can be another character If you insist though, Zod or Brainiac would be my preference. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 14:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Insurgency joker could be Lockbox in some spec ops.Tappingplayer (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Belle Reve In MAA, a lot of the game features Mutant villains in common positions, Magneto, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Mystique, Avalanche, Toad, Selene. For JLA, I'd go with Belle Reve prisoners in place for them, with a prison break at the beginning releasing them. Part of this is because of many becoming heroes, others having history with government sponsored Freedom Force. Belle Reve has the government sponsored Suicide Squad, Task Force X. So, characters like Magneto, Sabretoooth, Juggernaut may be substituted for characters like El Diablo, Deadshot and Bane. Less issues then with the nutters of Arkham or the more heroic Rogues. Crime Syndicate Dark Avengers Or Legion of doom :Legion of Doom/Secret Society of Supervillains I figure have the role of MAA's Syndicate. Chapter 1 What if we go with cklone's mission 1 and the ordinery mission 1 and 2, but we make them mission 2 and 3 instead. :Sure, I'm not too involved with chapter stuff, more characters and sprites. What I'd say is get a plot going for at least the chapters in themselves as they don't seem too connected or anything at the moment. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 10:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Free Hero I know some people want Superman for free, and some want Batman. Why not let them pick, which one They want for free. We'l give them the same Cost, and give them premium mission 1 and 2. :MAA gives Iron Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye. It's bigger properties, like Spider-man and Wolverine, are 90 CP. I'd figure people would be more willing to pay more for the big characters, so have them at the same sort of point. My free ones are Cyborg, Black Canary and Green Arrow.[[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 10:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I think we should give them at least one big Hero, like MAA gives iron man.Tappingplayer (talk) 13:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Iron Man's mostly big cause of Avengers, before that he'd have weighted WAY lower then Hulk, Spider-man, Wolverine, Fantastic Four etc. Cyborg's the New 52 Main Justice Leaguer. What about cyborg, superman and nightwing?Tappingplayer (talk) 14:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) OK, Cyborg, Black kanary and Hawkman?Tappingplayer (talk) Green lantern I see him as an expensive Blaster, with 3 different attacks on each action. (After all, he can create anything with his will) But will have a weird way of recharging his ring. A series of Buffs where his allys first, have to Attack. Then, an enemy have to Attack Green Lantern, then green lantern has to miss a turn, before getting fully Charged. :Depends on the Lantern I suppose. I have four in my blog, guess you mean Hal Jordan though, who I have as a 15 CP/Free PVP Unlock Blaster. I'm unlikely to have a sprite for Jordan anytime soon though, so whatever you want's fine by me for him. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 10:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Means Hal jordan, ya. Thinking of adding Kilowog (Bruiser)in a spec ops. Is there any Other lanterns?Tappingplayer (talk) 13:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Approximately 3600 More... Human Earth based Lanterns alone there are John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baaz, Alan Scott. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 14:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing So, What to do with Nightwing? I say free/1 JP infiltrator.Tappingplayer (talk) 13:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I consider him as 48 JP Scrapper. To me he's the equivalent of Daredevil of DC comics. Giving too many of the characters people know, ie would pay for, for free isn't too great for longevity. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 05:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) 48 JP is fine, but i still se him an inf. What if he is a scrapper, but turns into an inf When he gets Trapese?Tappingplayer (talk) 16:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Cost I think we should go with a more personal Cost system, that actually FITS the Hero. Like in MAA Wasp is worth like 40, but costs 90, while Captain Britain is worth like 130, but costs 90.Tappingplayer (talk) 13:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thing is, worth is subjective. Wasp IMO is well worth 90 after her revamp, I'd actually consider her better then Captain Britain now. A different pricing scheme to MAA's 15,23,33,48,90, which may be cheaper I wouldn't really have an issue with. In beta version of game, they actually went more off of worth, with Hulk being something like 300 CP. They made it more uniform for a reason. On my version of prices, I'd rather stick with the cost of the hero I make them the comparison of. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 14:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) What about, 15,22,34,46,60,75 and 100? 200 for spec ops, and 140 for PvP heroes.Tappingplayer (talk) 14:35, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Mmm. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 05:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Mmm?Tappingplayer (talk) 15:29, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Uncertain. Would love if there were some other opinions to be honest.[[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 00:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Like?Tappingplayer (talk) 15:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC)